


Voluminous Before Dusk

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, early meetings, friendships, life at the academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: A semester in the life at Starfleet Academy in which our main characters meet a whole lot sooner and suddenly are able to form stable relationships.





	Voluminous Before Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> What is a stopping point?  
> Also, I don't own anything.

          Jim’s first impression of Leonard was... interesting, to say the least. His blatant fear of space and grouchy demeanor threw Jim for a loop considering where they were headed. For someone who has such a  _glowing_ opinion of people, he seems determined to drown his memories of the divorce in homework and more medical studies.   

          They haven’t even arrived at the academy yet.  

          They’d already met the man who was supposed to be the third roommate in their suite apartment, and he seemed a bit... crazy. They weren’t too hopeful for their fourth, and now they’re wondering if they’ll ever meet the guy.  

          Leonard sighs as they set down in front of the building, the shuttle flying away. “There goes my redemption arc.” 

          Jim slaps his back. “Come on, Bones. You’ll be fine.” 

          He looks at Jim, a curious look in his eye. “Bones, huh?” 

          Jim shrugs and walks into the building, Bones trailing behind him as he watches their other roommate heads for the river. He hopes Olsen falls in, as he’s quite certain there are plenty of unnameable bacteria in there. He huffs to himself.  _And people call me a pessimist._  

          They enter the apartment, finding the essentials laid out for them and two rooms splitting off from the main area. They look at each other, brows furrowing.  

          “So... bunk with me or take the off chance that you share a room with Olsen or our fourth who is currently an unknown variable?” 

          Jim chuckles. “Pick whichever. I tend to go for the left.” 

          Leonard hefts his duffle on his shoulder a bit and heads left. “Why do I have this terrible hunch that it’s because you’re never right?” 

          “Hey!” 

          They put their clothing away, bickering like friends who have known each other for years already. Leonard finds it oddly pleasant, considering the circumstances of his arrival at the academy.  

          They hear the door open and glance at each other, half-hoping that it isn’t Olsen. 

          They poke their heads out into the room and spot a guy looking around the apartment. He’s tall, black-haired and... pointy-eared? Leonard blinks, glancing back at Jim again. He shrugs, making a forwards gesture for him to introduce himself. Leonard shakes his head, squinting at him and arguing with him over who should say something first.   

          They make it another twenty seconds before the man intones a quiet, “Hmm.” 

          Shockingly enough, he hasn’t seen or heard either of them yet, too invested in examining the blender. Leonard shoves Jim out into the room and he stumbles, shooting back a glare.  

          “Hello. I did not realize there were others already present.” 

          Jim stands up straighter, adjusting his shirt with an awkward expression. “Uh, heh. Hi. Jim Kirk.” 

          “Spock.” 

          “Good to meet you, Spock. That idiot over there is Doctor Leonard McCoy, but uh, you can call him Bones.” 

          Leonard walks out into the room, subtly kicking Jim on his way by. “No, you most certainly may not. It’s good to meet you, though. We’re just waiting on our last guy. Olsen arrived with us, but he wandered off towards the waterfront.” 

          Spock raises a brow. “I see.” 

          “Uh, Bones and I are set up in the left room there, so it looks like you’ll be bunking with Olsen. Sorry.” 

          “I am quite certain we will come to an agreement granted that he becomes my living companion.” 

          Jim heads back to continue putting his stuff away, but Leonard has some common courtesy left in him. “So, what are you in for?” 

          Spock tilts his head. “I’m not sure I understand.” 

          “Well, you’re obviously here for a reason. Just curious is all. Me, I just got out of a nasty divorce, and I was lucky to keep the skin on my back. Jim, well... I’m not quite sure what he’s here for, but he certainly seems determined to stick around.” 

          Jim trails back into the kitchen, having finished putting everything away. Leonard wasn’t expecting a neat freak, but it appears that he may have ended up with at least one. ”Ah, you know. Following in dad’s footsteps.” 

          McCoy chuckles. “Right.” He looks to Spock. “So? What’s your story?” 

          Spock laces his hands behind his back, strolling into the other bedroom. “There is nothing to tell. I came to earth to join Starfleet.” 

          Jim looks to McCoy for a second and he makes a face. “Don’t Vulcans have an academy of their own? Why wouldn’t you stay? I mean, not that we aren’t glad you’re here. Most definitely are, since you seem like a reasonable kind of person.” 

          Spock turns, a warning in his expression. “You will find that sharing is not something I am particularly interested in, and as such, I ask that you respect my privacy.” 

          Jim raises his hands in surrender, elbowing Bones to make him apologize for asking.  

          Leonard is about to open his mouth to do just that when the door opens again. “Oh, boy. Our ticket to the hospital just arrived.” 

          Spock narrows his eyes at him and the three move for the door. Leonard may be mistaken, but he thinks he catches a hint of a sly smile on Spock’s face.  _Maybe Olsen did fall into the river..._  

          Jim stops, McCoy running into his back. “Who are you?” 

          Leonard startles at the new face. “Wrong room?” 

          “Nope. Right room. I was reassigned here. Name’s Hikaru Sulu. It’s a pleasure.” he smiles, extending a hand to shake Jim’s. 

          Jim’s expression is relieved. “The pleasure is all ours. It’s good to meet you.” 

          Leonard directs him to the room on the right as he introduces himself. “So, you’re our lucky fourth. I’d say it’s lucky us, but seeing as I’m here in the first place, we can forego that kind of joy.” 

          Jim rolls his eyes. “Could you be more depressing?” 

          Leonard shoots him a sardonic smirk. "What do you think, Jim?” 

          “Anyways, Bones and I are just in the other room, so you’ll be rooming with Spock. He’s a big fan of personal space.” 

          Leonard smacks the back of his head, noting that Jim flinches probably a bit more than necessary. “Yeah, this is Jim Kirk. He’s a big fan of being a pain in the ass. I apologize in advance.” 

          Sulu puts a sword down on the bed. “It’s not a problem. I tend to keep to myself.” 

          Jim blinks. The two should get along just swimmingly.  

          They all get settled in and then wait until around noon to go to orientation. Spock already seems to know exactly where he’s going and where all of their studies will be located. He’d be impressed in the guy wasn’t a Vulcan. He’s heard they’re smart.  

          Then again, Bones seems pretty smart, so that isn’t saying much. Sulu does too. Of course, Jim doesn’t really keep a chart for how smart people are, since he tries not to underestimate people. The bar fight was fun and all, but… yeah. 

          Orientation is _boring_. Jim is pretty sure this is the reason he never joined Starfleet before this point. Spock and Sulu seem to be soaking it up, though Spock is pretty passive. And Bones is… well, he’s being himself about it. 

          “Boldly going. What a load of crap. They say bold, but what they mean is to be prepared to die when you get sucked out of an airlock and freeze to death. What kinda odds do they think we have, anyways?” 

          Sulu covers up a snort, avoiding the odd looks of the cadets around them.  

          It can’t be over fast enough, but when it is, Jim is pleased as punch. They have the rest of the afternoon to themselves to pick up books and schedules, and Spock wants to get a head-start. They all follow him around as he directs the way to auditoriums and other study areas and the professors seem to appreciate their timeliness. Jim would never admit it, but he does too. Still, there’s just this… rigid quality about Spock that makes him itch. He’s appears to be a rule follower, and he keeps studying them all with his scrutinizing gaze.  

          He flops face-first onto his bed upon arriving at the dorms again and Leonard sighs. “I’m sure it ain’t that bad, kid.” 

          “You do realize we just gave up the rest of our lives, right?” 

          “Isn’t that what I’ve been tellin’ you this whole time? That space isn’t the rainbow nation, but more like the River Styx on steroids?” 

          “River Styx… what?” 

          Leonard rolls his eyes. “Didn’t you ever read as a kid?” 

          “Of course, but not about rivers and whatever.” 

          Bones is just about to argue when Sulu pokes his head in the door. “I’m making food. You guys want any?” 

          Leonard drags Jim up and into the main room, following Sulu to the kitchenette. “Sure. You’d just better make sure that whatever you’re making is compatible with Spock’s pallet.” 

          “That will be unnecessary, Leonard. I am not sensitive to any earth food that I know of, and it would be rude to reject hospitality.” Spock says, joining them from the other room.  

          Jim and Bones lower themselves onto the lounge chairs and Spock sits ramrod straight on the couch. To everyone else in the room, he seems rather uncomfortable. Sulu doesn’t mention it, starting on food right away. The silence between the four of them is awkward and tense, but it’s clear that none of them feel the desire to break it. Food is done after a bit and they’re all seated silently as they eat. Spock stares at his food a little before trying it and he tilts his head at the taste. 

          Sulu’s brow furrows. “What? Did your mom never make grilled-cheese?” 

          Spock glances up at him, another warning flashing in his eyes. “No.” 

          Jim winces.  _So… no talking about his mom. No talking about why he’s here. Breaking the ice is gonna be rough._  “So, Spock, Mr. Science study, is water wet?” 

          Leonard elbows him again. “Really?” 

          “What? I’m just curious. I mean, it’s a good question.” 

          Sulu chuckles. “It’s really not.” 

          “Well, I for one find it interesting that what we interpret as reality doesn’t matter on the atomic level because technically it’s just molecules. I mean, come on. Isn’t that what we’re here for. To study what makes the world tick?” 

          Spock pulls from his silence with a quiet response. “No. No, I do not believe it is.” 

          Jim blinks. “The goal, or the water?” 

          “The water. Water, by nature, is noted as one whole body. Its particulates, the molecules themselves have a negative electron arrangement, therefore making them more attractive, but only at one side. That is why hair groups together when you wash, or seems thicker and softer to the touch. That, by nature, is not ‘wet’ in the common sense of the word, but rather a formation of molecules that flow together because of their attraction to themselves and the surrounding material. What we perceive as ‘wet’ is only the physical change that occurs due to contact.” 

          Jim elbows Leonard back. “I told you, Bones.” 

          “You two can be as philosophical as you want. I’ll stick to calling it what it is.” 

          “On the contrary, Leonard. Noting the reality of our existence is imperative to the continuation and advancement in every species.” Spock answers, his expression almost thoughtful. “There are many applications of the theory, much like in its comparison to other substances.” 

          Bones sighs, biting into his sandwich. “Fine. You win.” 

          “Thank you, Leonard. Though, it was not a competition, merely a fact.” 

          “Yeah. You’re welcome, I guess. Would you mind not calling me Leonard? You make me want to look for my ex-wife.” 

          “What would you prefer?” 

          “McCoy is fine. Or even Doctor. I don’t think Jim is ever gonna let me live down ‘Bones’, so I suppose that’s okay. You watch the things you say around him when you’ve just finished being sea-sick. Leonard is only for if you insist on it.” 

          Jim huffs, turning to Sulu. “So, what about you? How much piloting experience do you have?” 

          “Planes, mostly. A few shuttles, but never a starship. That’s what I’m shooting for.” 

          “That’s cool. Any specific models that you’d like to try?” 

          “At this point, any of them. I’ve heard a kestrel class is easy to handle for beginners.” 

          Spock tilts his head. “Is kestrel class not the main form of transportation for Klingons?” 

          Leonard grins, swallowing down more of his sandwich. “That it is.” 

          The air seems to relax after that, Jim way more comfortable now that he’s got warm food in his stomach and tensions broken. Quiet conversation continues for a little while, the four of them gradually getting to know one another. Well, except for Spock. Unless they talk about science of some sort or something extremely impersonal, he stays pretty quiet. None of them are quite sure what to think. 

          Kirk pulls out a datapad and scrolls down the list of recruits. “Hey, Spock. How do you even say these?” 

          Spock takes the pad from him and looks over the information with critical eyes. “Exactly like it looks.” 

          Bones wrinkles his nose. “So… Shin Toguy.” 

          “S’hnn T’gai.” Spock corrects. “I prefer Spock out of simplicity and respect. Most Vulcans are called by their last name.” 

          Kirk takes the datapad back and scrolls down the list, snickering at a couple familiar names. Sulu looks around at the bland room. “I wish we had something to do in here, but I haven’t had time to prepare anything or go down to the store.” 

          Spock’s expression is inquisitive. “Are any of you familiar with 3D chess?” 

          Sulu and Bones look confused, but Jim grins. “I do. I used to play with my mom all the time.” 

          Bones snatches the datapad and shoves it back in the slot of the couch, gesturing to Spock to go fetch it before looking to Jim. “A game of strategy, you? I’d say I’m shocked, but we only just met.” 

          “I’ll have you know, I’m smarter than I look.” 

          “For your sake, we all hope that’s true.” 

          Jim scowls as Sulu cracks up, but his attention is drawn to the table Spock sets up in the middle of the room. It’s an intricate set, really. Jim didn’t expect Spock to be sentimental. Bones watches him set up with avid attention, eyeing the levels and pieces with a little confusion. Jim sets up to play black and Spock settles at the other side, ready whenever Jim is. Spock’s strategy is clinical, and a bit too perfect. Jim is a bit more reckless, not afraid to sacrifice a pawn or two for a bigger win.  

          “You’re trying to confuse me. It won’t work.” 

          “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Spock. Check.” 

          Spock hums, looking around the board. His brow furrows in concentration and he inclines his head. Jim can practically see the wheels turning in his head, and it doesn’t bode well for his odds.  

          He moves a few places and Jim cautiously does the same.  

          Spock almost smiles. “It may have been a draw if you had just been patient, Mr. Kirk.” 

          “Maybe.” 

          He knocks over Jim’s queen and Bones and Sulu clap, confused, but happy. “That’s Checkmate.” Bones chuckles. 

          “You let me win.” 

          “Maybe.” Jim says again. “Maybe that wasn't the point.” 

          Spock makes a small motion, opening his mouth, but no words coming out for a bit. “But... that is the object of the game.” 

          “Who cares about what the object is? Everyone needs a win sometimes. That includes Vulcans.” 

          Spock doesn't try to disagree with him, confused but not willing to show it. On the one hand, Kirk seems fairly simple-minded and foolish, but on the other, he is perceptive. Sulu is almost the same, but he seems more dangerous than either of his other two roommates. Spock had been impressed by the blade he carried. So had the doctor. Leonard is another story. He too seems foolish, like Kirk, but he also has this odd... sensibility. He supposes that why he's studying to practice his skill for space travel.  

          “What do you think, Bones? Care to give it a shot?” 

          He sighs. “Sure. Why not? It's not as if it'll end in drunk shots or something like that.” 

          Jim shrugs. “I dunno. Shots are kinda what got me into this mess in the first place.” 

          Leonard makes a slight adjustment to settle on a seat by the table when Spock offers him his spot. “Really? You told me it was your dad.” 

          “It was.” 

          “Then where do shots come into play?” 

          Jim starts resetting the board, eyes moving to Sulu and Spock who are low-key invested in the story brewing. “Well, for starters, my old man is dead.” 

          The three of them pause, looking at Jim before Bones gestures for him to keep going. 

          “So, me being me, I kept away from Starfleet as best as I could. Crashed cars. Broke rules. Started bar fights.” Bones looks vaguely concerned at the destructive behavior, but he doesn't say anything. “My dad, well... my dad was a hero. George Kirk of the USS Kelvin. The day I was born, Romuluns ordered the captain to board their ship, and then they killed him. Mom never saw it, but the records describe it as 'one massive ship'. They evacuated, and my dad stayed behind. He destroyed the USS Kelvin to give the pods time to escape.” 

          He stops, realizing that he may have overshared a little. None of them will judge him for it, but he isn't quite sure of them yet.  

          “So, this bar fight?” 

          “Right. So anyway, I got talking to this pretty girl. Her name was... Uhura, no first name. These big guys came up and they got a bit aggressive. It was four against one and I decided it was a good idea to insult them. I got two of 'em and the biggest of 'em had me on a table, beating me senseless. Then in walks Captain Pike and he got me to enlist.” 

          “How so? You sound like you were pretty determined to put Starfleet behind you.” 

          Jim shrugs. “He dared me.” 

          Leonard rolls his eyes. “It's a real comfort to know that all someone has to do to get you to do something is dare you. At least we've discovered the secret to making you do classwork early.” 

          “Sure thing, Bones.” 

          The next half-hour is full of 3D chess. Both Sulu and Bones are terrible. Jim beats Spock once just to prove that he can.  

          Jim makes dinner since no one really feels up to heading to the mess hall. Spock would, but he seems content to stay in the dorm as long as he gets to try something new. Jim rifles around the cupboards to see what they have. It's not a lot, but the eggs in the fridge look okay. It's a little crazy to find that they have any, but he supposes Starfleet should make some effort to keep recruits around. He's not about to refuse free food. 

          It’s another tense meal and Spock is the first to leave, claiming he has books to study in the library, despite the fact that none of them have any classwork at the moment.  

 

          It’s a completely different story by the end of the first month.  Bones is drowning in paper, medical textbooks sprawled across the new coffee table and  _The Guide to the Seven Strains of Mud Flea Fever_  settled neatly on top of Jim’s book on theoretical physics and its practical applications.  How there’s a practical application for something that’s theoretical is beyond him. Spock has an anatomy textbook in his hands, but his eyes are on Bones’ classwork as he scribbles down information. He squints as he tries to decipher it. 

          Jim laughs. “You know, Bones, the professor has to be able to read it.” 

          “He’s a doctor, Jim, not a writer. Handwriting doesn’t matter.” 

          “How can you give an effective prescription if you don’t know what’s written down?” 

          Bones sighs. “I don’t know, Jim. We just do. And I really don’t get how you can judge me when you have that chicken scratch that you pretend is English.” 

          “At least mine is legible.” 

          Sulu snickers at them all where he’s curled in a lounge chair, a book in his lap. “You guys have so much classwork, it’s a wonder we can live in this dorm.” 

          “Not all of us have an eidetic memory.” Bones huffs.  

          “It’s not my fault I do. Spock does, too.” 

          Jim looks to Spock. “Is he telling me that you’ve been finished with that for hours because you memorized the pages?” 

          Spock looks to Sulu, something passing between them that seems like a mutual understanding of threats. “It is true. I simply chose to read over the pages again to alleviate some of the stress of being the only ones with classwork.” 

          Bones rubs his forehead, eyes closing. “Well, at least Spock is considerate.” 

          “Thank you, Doctor. Have you finished your classwork?” 

          “S’hnn. I have a textbook as thick as your head with which I can hit you.” 

          Spock’s brow lowers, probably the most expressive he’s been since they all met. “Referring to me by my first name with your tone implies that you are defensive, and yet still my point stands.” 

          Jim nudges him. “Hey. I think that’s Vulcan for ‘I don’t like your attitude’.” 

          “I was not Vulcan for anything. I meant precisely what I said.” Spock says, his subtle glower growing. 

          “Jim, I think you’re frustrating him.” 

          Sulu glances up from his book, noting Spock’s expressionless face battling against Jim’s grin. He shrugs. “Warn me if they start trying to kill each other.” 

          Bones opens his book again, ready to continue working. “You two play nice. No one needs a trip to the infirmary today.” 

          Jim backs down first, raising his hands in defeat. “It was a joke, Spock. There’s no need to be so literal.” 

          Anyone who hasn’t been living with Spock for a month wouldn’t see it, but the tension does run out of him at the words. Spock is fully aware that he’s rather lacking in the social understanding area, and jokes are at the top of the list.  

          “I see.” 

          To Spock’s credit, he doesn’t take his own misunderstandings to heart. He doesn’t like being confused, but Leonard and Jim are careful enough to explain their meaning. Sulu doesn’t try to make jokes terribly often, but he also makes an effort to help him understand. Spock appreciates it. It didn’t take long for the three of them to realize that he wasn’t exactly socially adept.  

          “Okay, I need to scan someone’s liver.” 

          Jim turns. “What for?” 

          “To compare it with the book. It’s part of the curriculum.” 

          Jim taps the table with restless fingers, not looking pleased at the idea of being scanned. “You have your own liver.” 

          “In case you didn’t realize it when you met me, there may be slight drinking damage.” 

          “Ugh, come on, Bones. You don’t think my liver is going to help, do you? Ask Sulu, or Spock. I’m sure Spock has a clean liver you can borrow.” 

          Bones pulls a scanner out from under the textbook. “Spock, may I scan your liver?” 

          “Certainly, Doctor.” He points to right below his breastbone. “It will be located roughly here.” 

          Bones gets up, stepping over the flood of paper on the floor that is Jim’s work. The space-doctor in training has the rest of the table. “Okay, Vulcan liver. It hasn’t been damaged at all?” 

          “No.” 

          “Wonderful.” 

          Spock doesn’t say anything, but the term of wonderment is a little odd. Dr. McCoy gets his scan and finishes his classwork as Jim continues to work. Both Spock and Bones turn in, but Sulu stays up for company. He’s invested in his book anyway.  

          It’s nearly midnight when Jim gives up, slowly closing the book and slipping into the room he shares with Bones. Sulu retreats after that as well, but he continues to read with a small light so he won’t bother Spock. He’s a rather light sleeper, and he tends to need less rest than humans. He meditates in his down time, and does classwork when he’s awake. Sulu has never known him to be irritable unless it’s pointed at him or Jim. McCoy is pretty laid-back unless he gets to talking about the dangers of outer space, in which case he gets loud fast. And Jim is just… Jim, really. There isn’t a good way to describe him, since he acts like a three-year-old, but gets grades that some people only dream of. He’s already been suspended once, but he still completed the work he missed in record time with a little help from McCoy. 

          Jim isn’t the only one who gets good grades. Spock has scores that put him on the fast track already, and he’s going up in the world. Science officers tend to take longer to complete studies, but Spock is proving that stereotype wrong. He asks for work in advance, and he’s already edged out older and more experienced cadets. Sulu doesn’t know how well that bodes for him, but they’ll just have to see. 

          McCoy is an incredible doctor just as he is, even if he doesn’t believe it. He’s smarter than a lot of the other doctors because he has a little thing called common sense. He isn’t afraid to look for the simple answer if it’s the right one, and his studies are harder than he lets on. Sulu is pretty sure it’s a lot more than just scanning a liver or a kidney. 

          And Sulu? Sulu takes pride in his work. He loves flying, and he loves the simulator. Knowing the ship and controlling such a massive piece of machinery is incredible. The amount of precision it requires amazes him more than being captain of such a vessel. Each class he takes and the more he learns about starships, the more interested he becomes.  

          At current, the book in his hands will have to do. It’s a true crime novel, but that’s no one’s business but his own.  

          He falls asleep, curled into the corner where his bed is sitting and his face pressed to thin pages. He doesn’t notice his reading light clatter to the floor.  

          Spock rouses, staring up at the ceiling for a short second or two before looking around. He sits up, glancing at the clock and then down at the light on the ground. He notes Sulu hunched over himself in what looks to be an uncomfortable position. He appears to be asleep, so Spock rearranges him so that his delicate human structure will function properly in the morning. Leonard fell asleep at the coffee table once and the crick in his neck tortured him all day after the fact. Sulu always seemed more sensible than that, but it appears Spock had been wrong. 

          Of course, Spock is half-human. He may yet make the same errors in judgement, but they don’t know that. None of them bothered to nose around into his background more than his name and ID number. He’s certain Leonard knows, but he hasn’t said as much. 

          Upon seeing that nothing else is amiss, he places the light on Sulu’s nightstand, quickly switching it off and going back to sleep.  

          Morning rolls around faster than he’d like, but he isn’t about to voice a complaint. He’s used to waking up early and on time no matter what, but his roommates are not so accustomed. They complain enough for all four of them. The alarm is loud, and so is Jim muffling an exhausted groan into his pillow. He doesn’t want to go to class. That much is clear.  

          Spock isn’t quite sure why. He’s always approved of having more opportunities to learn. He wouldn’t say that it is fascinating, but… it is interesting to say in the least. The door opens and Spock starts getting dressed. Bones announces his presence with a holler and Sulu groans, rolling over.  

          “Why? I only got like three hours of sleep”  

          “You would have gotten more sleep had you not stayed up so late reading. I would advise that you take precautions in future.” 

          “Of course you would.” 

          “Any of you heathens who want breakfast better run. Jim is already out here!” Leonard calls.  

          Spock treads into the main room, the knowledge that Leonard somehow left without him noticing not passing him by. “As a doctor in training, certainly you should know that running only increases the risk of injury.” 

          “Tell that to mall cops.” 

          “To whom?” 

          Bones shakes his head. “Nevermind. Eat your pancakes.” 

          Spock accepts the order without complaint, listening to Sulu struggle to get out to the table. He’s tugging his hair down flat with a disgusted expression, the back matted and the front sticking up. Jim looks much the same, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

          They all get to class soon enough and they meet up after the first session, putting in for a few hours of studying. Spock leaves early because he has a conditioning class settled into his schedule a lot sooner than they do, but he promises to return as promptly as possible. Space travel is fun and all, and artificial gravity is too, but it will be necessary to keep in shape. The one unfortunate thing about space. It’s not so bad since they figured out how to simulate gravity on something that isn’t planet-sized or better, but it’s not perfect. 

          Bones, as per usual, spreads into Spock’s space after he’s gone, pushing papers to the side without ever moving. Spock will move them accordingly when he gets back anyway. None of them ever notice when he does it either, instead just reaching to the new location without thinking when they need something back.  

          It doesn’t really seem all that much later when Sulu looks around and checks his watch. “Where do you think Spock is?” 

          Jim looks up. “It’s been like ten minutes.” 

          “It’s been two hours.” 

          Bones comes to attention, glancing around. “Don’t suppose he forgot?” 

          Sulu lets out a weak chuckle. “Spock, forget something?” 

          “Not likely.” Jim says, shaking his head. “He’s got every rule memorized. Do you really think he’d forget to come back after specifically saying he would?” 

          Leonard sighs. “No. He wouldn’t.” He leans over to his medical bag and hands each of them a communication device. “Take one of these. Jim, you check the locker room. Sulu, you take the gym and I’ll get the library.” 

          “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Jim starts to get up before looking down at the device. “Where did you get these?” 

          Bones only chuckles. “Get out of here.” 

          They take off in their separate directions, walking briskly past teachers and cadets alike in their mission. Jim is nearly running by the time he reaches the locker room door. He opens it slowly, poking his head inside. 

          “Spock?” 

          He doesn’t get an answer, but he does hear something in the farthest section of the rooms. He lets the door close behind him, taking off his shoes to quiet his steps. At the moment, he doesn’t care that the floor seems sticky. Jim rounds one set of lockers, peering around and spotting two big guys. He doesn’t see Spock at first, but his mouth drops open in shock when he does. He’s on the ground in front of their feet, green blood drizzling from his mouth. He blinks, looking dazed and a little dizzy to go with it. Jim flinches as a boot slams into Spock’s ribs, but he doesn’t make a sound. He crouches, trying to get Spock’s attention by waving.  

          He spits out more blood onto the floor, not looking up at his attackers or attempting to fight. Jim realizes that his hands are tied behind his back. He catches a glimpse of blood coming from his ear, the pointed portion a green color that doesn’t look healthy.  

          The next kick flies into his ribs again and Jim moves. He feet carry him the distance to the sinks in an instant and he throws his first punch. It lands heavily and they both round on him, their fight breaking away from Spock. Jim fights as best he can, taking one out by ramming his head into a mirror and through to the brick behind it. The second guy grabs him around the waist, picking him up before he has a chance to escape. He squeezes hard and Jim hears something pop before he manages to throw his elbow back into the guy’s face. Jim stumbles from his arms, wincing as he turns around.  

          Jim springs on the guy, despite the fact that he’s almost twice as big. He grapples with him, getting distracted when the door slams open and Bones calls for him.  

          “Jim!” 

          A blow to the head sends him to the ground and he scrambles back, wiping blood from his nose. “Check on Spock!” 

          Bones confirms before sending Sulu in to help Jim. Sulu pulls the guy off of him, taking over the fight as he ushers Jim towards Bones. Jim limps, leaning on a locker before moving on. Sulu lets out a shout and Jim turns. He falls onto a little glass, the unconscious guy keeping him from any real injury. Jim opens up a locker, looking for something to use as a weapon.  

          Jim cracks the second guy over the head with a hockey stick just as he’s about to bring his large fist down on Sulu’s face. Jim helps him move away from the man, still limping as they go to join Bones.  

          Jim sits, shifting to pull the glass out of his foot. “How’s Spock?” 

          “No idea. Probably traumatized.” He cuts the tie for his hands, pulling one up for them to see. “They cut his arms, not his wrists, so they obviously didn’t want him dead.” 

          Jim let out a breath. “They cross the wrist at all?” 

          “No. They knew what they were doing.” 

          Sulu grimaces, trying to look around his shoulder to see the glass embedded there. Jim makes sure he has the majority of the shards from his feet before moving to help him. They get themselves patched up while Bones works on Spock.  

          “Jim, how was he when you came in?” 

          “He was conscious, but it didn’t look like he could see real well. Pretty spacey. He was spitting out blood.” 

          Bones nods. “Okay. We’ve got a couple options. We take him to the infirmary and try to explain what happened, or we can take him back to the dorm so he doesn’t feel so exposed. I’m sure we can get him there from here without being seen.” 

          “He’d want to go to the infirmary. It’s logical.” 

          Jim looks at Sulu. “Do you really think Spock’s going to be feeling very logical when he wakes up? I don’t. Logic would be the last thing on anyone’s mind, even if they were a Vulcan.” 

          “Right.” 

          Bones glances around. “Sulu, get my medical supplies from the bathroom cupboard under the sink and a couple towels. Clear off the couch so I’ve got a place to work. Get his bed made. Vulcans like to be warm, so grab our blankets if you have to. Jim, you help me with Spock.” 

          Sulu makes a break for the door as Bones slings his bag over his shoulder and picks up Spock’s upper body. Jim gets his legs and they make their way slowly to the dorm.  

          Sulu opens the door, looking ready to rush back out when they get there. “Good, you’re here. I thought you might have gotten stopped.” 

          “He’s heavier than he looks.” Bones chuckles, motioning with his head for Sulu to move back.  

          Jim and Bones put Spock down on the couch, his hands on his chest.  

          “Sulu, grab my medical textbook.” 

          “Which one?” he asks, quickly moving to their room.  

          “Uh, third one from the right. It should say something about Vulcan anatomy on the spine. I’m not all that far into it, but I figured I should have one just in case.” He looks down at Spock, opening the medical supplies Sulu had gotten out and picking up one hand. “I guess that’s a good thing.” 

          “Got it.” 

          Bones tries to ignore the green blood still coming from Spock’s fingertips, cleaning them up as well as possible. “If there isn’t nerve damage leading to the hands, I might be able to get these cuts closed up without scarring.” 

          Jim takes the textbook from Sulu when he offers it. “What do we need?” 

          “About a sixth of the way through should be the anatomical study on hands and arms.” 

          Jim does as he’s told, paging through until he gets to it.  

          Bones flashes a light in his eyes, grimacing. “Well, he’s responsive, but he’s got blood in the right. I can fix it.” 

          “Uh, Bones. Here’s the hands.” 

          “Great, Sulu look at that and memorize it. Tell me if something screams ‘danger’. Jim, take this towel and wet it for me.” 

          Jim heads off and Sulu scans the page. “Okay, Vulcan nerve centers from the hands connect directly to the brain without stops. If the nerves are damaged, there may be brief memory loss or hemorrhaging.” 

          “Here, take this.”  

          “What do I do with it?” 

          “Scan his head. If it comes back clean, he’s fine aside from possible concussions. You’ll need to do a separate analysis on the ears. The tissue is bruised, but it’s possible that’s all it is. We need to be sure before we do anything potentially catastrophic.” 

          Jim comes back with the towel and Bones takes it, handing Jim another scanner. “Put that on top of his stomach. Make sure he doesn’t have anything more than superficial injuries to kidneys or other organs.” 

          “How do I do that?” 

          “Click the button on top and it’ll do a scan and give you results. It’s not that hard.” 

          Jim huffs. “You’re a doctor. To you it’s not hard.” 

          “Even you should have basic medical training, Jim.” He pulls out another device. “Sulu, how’s his head?” 

          “It’s fine.” He says, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.  

          “All right. That means I can close these up without any issues. Ears next.” 

          Jim moves his scanner up to the ribs where his attackers were kicking him. “Bones, I got a couple fractured ribs but that’s it.” 

          “Okay. That’s better than what I thought. The blood must’ve just been from being hit in the mouth. Sulu?” 

          “It’s still thinking.” 

          Bones seals up his arms, poking at each finger responsiveness twitching before sighing in relief and heading to help Sulu. “Okay, so the bruising is pretty bad. That’s probably why he was so dazed. The blood… I think they might’ve just hit them. The ears are pretty sensitive.” He rifles around in his bag, pulling out a pair of cold-strips. “Put one of these on each ear. It should keep any swelling down.” 

          “Ears can swell?” 

          “Don’t ask. You should see some of the cadavers we work with.” 

          “No thanks.” 

          Bones sighs after taping up Spock’s ribs, standing up to his full height. “Okay. So…” 

          Jim points to Spock’s head. “You said something about his eye.” 

          “Right.” 

          He gets Spock cleaned up as well as he can and Jim and Sulu sit down in the chairs. He checks on each of them, pulling glass shards out of Jim’s palm and arm and a couple smaller pieces from his foot. He doctors a cut on his brow and his bloody nose. Sulu is pretty much fine aside from a few tiny pieces of glass still in his shoulder. 

          “All right.” Bones murmurs. “Sulu, help me with Spock. Jim, you stay off that foot until one of us has a chance to get your shoes. I didn’t realize you had so much glass in you.” 

          “Well, as long as it’s not a glass jaw, I think we’ll be fine.” 

          Sulu takes Spock’s feet, Bones maneuvering towards their shared room and putting him on his bed. They change his shirt so that he’s not covered in his own blood. Bruises are already forming across his chest and stomach, green flushed close to the surface. They must’ve hit fairly hard. Vulcan skin is a bit thicker to deal with the weather on their home planet. 

          Bones leaves for Jim’s shoes and Sulu watches over Spock as Jim limps his way into the room. He settles onto Sulu’s bed with a hiss, his palm sliding on the covers. Sulu sits next to him, sighing. 

          “When’s his next class?” Jim asks. 

          Sulu glances at the clock. “Um... a half-hour.” 

          “There’s no way he’s going to that.” 

          “I’ll pick up his classwork. Tell the professor he’s sick or somethin’.” 

          “That’s a good idea.” 

          Jim leans over onto his side, closing his eyes. Sulu wishes he were a good side-sleeper. He always ends up with his arm pinned underneath his body until it’s so numb he can’t move it properly. He leans back against the wall, watching Spock as he curls the blankets over the top of himself and shifts onto his side for the first time since they met. He’s always slept flat, like a corpse.  

          It’s a reassurance that he doesn’t sleep on his back now. 

          Bones comes back, shoes and a bag of food in his hands. Sulu figured it didn’t take that long to get Jim’s shoes.  He puts the food on the table and brings the shoes over into the bedroom. “Go easy, Jim. The cuts may be closed up, but your foot is still fully aware that it was stabbed. You’ll be a little sore.” 

          “Sure thing. Whatcha got in the bag?” he says, half of his face covered by the thick comforter of Sulu’s bed. 

          “Takeout from that Chinese place we like. I didn’t think any of us would be up to cooking this afternoon.” 

          “Not especially.” Sulu says, taking a box and a set of chopsticks. “Thanks, Bones.” 

          He nods, sitting down at the head of the bed next to Sulu. “You’re welcome. Though, you two should think about changing clothes. You’ve still got blood on you.” 

          “Yep.” 

          Jim gets first shower, heading to class immediately after and Sulu following shortly behind. McCoy doesn’t have another session until five, so he stays in Spock and Sulu’s room to keep an eye on their injured Vulcan. They may have only met him a month ago, but the three of them have become oddly attached to their most logical roommate. He’s like a common sense filter for both him and Jim. Sulu does fine for the most part.  

          It takes a long while for Sulu and Jim to come back, but they show up at roughly the same time, books in their arms filled with what can only be Spock’s classwork. Bones has to leave right away, but he makes sure his roommates are fully informed on how to help Spock if something happens while he’s gone. They each take a communication device once again, and Bones tells Jim to actually use his this time if they need something.  

          Sulu gets up, rubbing his shoulder a little. 

          “Where are you going?” 

          “Just stretching. I’m getting stiff.” 

          Jim makes a noncommittal noise, rubbing at his sore palm as he picks up his Chinese food carton to warm it back up. Sulu follows suit, happily munching while they wait for Bones to come back. It’s fortunate that none of them have any lectures tomorrow, but it’s still going to be a long day. 

          Bones comes back, a couple books in his hand, but nothing else. He looks haggard and tired, moving to his and Jim’s room to change into lounge clothes before coming back to check on his patient.  

          “How’s he doing?” 

          Bones looks back at Sulu. “I’d have a better idea if he’d let go of the blankets. He’s got an iron grip on them.” 

          Sulu and Jim get up to help, Jim faltering a step as he forgets his injury. Still, they manage to get Spock unraveled enough for Bones to take a good look at him. The diagnosis is pretty good, all things considered. He waves his scanner over Jim and Sulu for good measure, placing a node on their faces for a better reading.  

          “Bones. Get that off my face.” 

          “I’m just checking you over, Jim. There’s nothing to be worried about.” 

          Jim tenses up, an edge to his voice. “Stop it.” 

          Sulu looks a little surprised. Jim has never taken that tone with anyone before, usually pretty gentle or joking.  He does not like the node at all, a threat in his voice as Bones places it on his other cheek as well. Bones’ brow furrows and he slowly pulls his hands back, searching for something in Jim’s expression that Sulu can’t read. Jim glances up at him before his eyes quickly flick away.  

          He gets up, leaving the pair to hover over Spock while he paces in the kitchen. His foot hurts and he rubs at his palm, grimacing. He turns around about a twentieth time, nearly running into Bones. Jim tries to brush past him and go to the room on the left, but McCoy is quicker, sliding his hand between Jim’s arm and side and holding him there. He’s barely exerting any pressure, but Jim stays put. 

          “Jim?” 

          He sighs, turning back towards him. “Yeah, Bones?” 

          “You don’t like hospitals or doctors much, do you?” 

          Jim tilts his head. “What are you talking about? I don’t not like doctors. I hang out with you all the time.” 

          Bones retreats from Jim’s personal space a bit, watching him carefully. “You didn’t deny not liking hospitals.” 

          “So what? Lots of people don’t like hospitals. Or doctors, for that matter.” 

          Leonard directs him to the lounge chairs where he slouches down like an upset two-year-old. “You like to talk about your mom sometimes, Jim, but I keep getting this feeling that there’s a missing piece to your past. Someone you don’t or won’t talk about.” 

          “Can we just leave it, Bones? I just don’t like your little scanner-zapper thing.” 

          “I want to, Jim, but I can’t have you threatening doctors that aren’t me when you’re feeling defensive. I need you to trust me. All I was trying to do was help and it sounded like you were about rip out my spleen and play charades with it.” 

          “What does that even mean?” Jim groans, slouching further. 

          “You have a stepdad, right?” 

          Jim shuts his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head. “So what if I do?” 

          “Look, Jim, I know it’s not any of my business, but-“ 

          “It’s really not.” 

          Bones’ expression hardens, eyes boring into Jim’s skull. “You don’t have to be like that. I’m not asking for details, but I do want to know one thing about him so I can treat you effectively in the future. I can’t have you tearing my head off every time you get hurt.” 

          “I don’t need you to take care of me!” 

          “It’s my job, Jim.” 

          “So now I’m an obligation to you? Thanks.” 

          “Dammit, Jim! You’re my friend and I want to know how to help you!” 

          Jim startles, the desperation behind his words taking him by surprise. 

          “My god, man! Have you even realized that we could’ve lost Spock because of how little we know about him? I can’t treat what I don’t know. Having you like this isn’t helping anyone, especially not you.” He goes quiet, rubbing a hand over his face. “I joined Starfleet to help people because it didn’t feel like I was worth anything besides whatever I could give to others, Jim. I hadn’t realized I’d given you the impression that I was here because I had to be. I want to be here. I may not want to go into that soul-sucking power-vac that we call outer space, but I want to be  _here_. I never counted on finding reasonable human beings, and I never counted on finding friends. So… if I can help you by understanding past trauma, I will. I need to do that, Jim.” He clasps his hands in his lap, staring Jim down and practically daring him to fight him on it. “It’s all I’ve got left.” 

          Jim stares back. “That was dirty, and I don’t like it.” 

          “You don’t have to like it, but it’s the truth.” 

          “I really hate you.” 

          “I know you do.” 

          Jim pulls himself up, glancing at Spock and Sulu’s door where he’s willing to bet that Sulu is pretending that he can’t hear them. “Fine. Yes. The answer to your unasked question is yes.” 

          “That’s all I wanted to know. Aside from maybe a way to make you more comfortable.” 

          “I’ve got nothing.” 

          “Okay. We’ll figure something out.” He gets up, pausing as Jim looks up at him from the other chair. “And Jim?” 

          “Yeah?” 

          “I know none of us know each other all that well, but if you ever need to talk, I’m sure any one of us would be willing. Even our resident Vulcan. We aren’t going to pry, but we do want to help.” 

          “Yeah. Thanks, Bones.” 

          “You should get some sleep.” 

          Jim nods, letting out a breath as he gets up. He limps a little as he moves to their shared room, returning with a couple pillows. “I figure we should stick with Spock, just in case he wakes up or something.” 

          Bones smiles, taking a pillow and lightly smacking him with it before heading back into the other room. For someone with a not-so-nice past, Jim is very kind-hearted. That’s probably why the three of them got attached so fast.  

          Spock doesn’t fool Bones. He can say he doesn’t feel all he wants, but those two are gonna be best friends before he even realizes it. McCoy fell down that rabbit hole the moment Jim accepted his drink on the shuttle. He didn’t realize it either, so at least they’re in the same boat. Sulu pretends that he wants to keep his distance, but you wouldn’t believe it with his mothering tendencies and cooking for them all the time. He was the one who noticed Spock was gone, and he was actually paying attention to the time. 

          Bones chuckles to himself. Sulu is their Mom Friend. 

          “How’s he doing, Sulu?” 

          “Okay, as far as I can tell.” he answers, not looking at Jim directly.  

          Bones nods, putting his pillow on the back of the one chair in the room. He settles into it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, feet stretched out and crossed in front of him. Jim takes the space between their beds, right under the window. Sulu looks concerned about him sleeping on the floor, but Jim seems perfectly content to stay there. Bones won’t say anything if he doesn’t. He curls up, passing out almost immediately. McCoy wouldn’t say so, but the position is defensive even if he doesn’t really know he’s doing it. 

          “I didn’t know he slept like that.” Sulu whispers, trying not to wake him back up. 

          “I did, but I didn’t realize why.” Bones answers, shaking his head. “All the signs were there, Sulu. It should have been obvious.” 

          Sulu sighs. “Jim is very good at keeping what he feels close to the chest.” 

          “He deflects. I, of all people, should have realized that.” 

          “You aren’t that kind of doctor, Bones.” 

          He hums, rubbing at his face before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. He eventually does nod off, Sulu making it to sleep shortly before then. For the first time in a long while, they all get a reasonable amount of sleep.  

          Morning is bright, but none of them notice. Spock, as usual, is the first to wake. He takes account of himself, blankets piled on his form where he’s curled on his side. He lifts his head, vision swimming. He winces at the light flooding through the window. His gaze makes its way around the room, finding Dr. McCoy in the chair and Sulu on his bed. His brow furrows as he squints into the light, his head still a little swimmy. He’s a bit blurry, but Spock is fairly certain Jim is asleep under the window. 

          He lets his head lower back onto his pillow, a light groan leaving his mouth. It’s not loud enough to wake anyone. Sarek would be disappointed to hear such a noise leave him, any sign of discomfort a reminder that he’d never be a true Vulcan. He comforts himself with the knowledge that his mother would be proud of him for choosing his own path. His roommates would be much the same. 

          He takes a few moments to just soak in the sun and the warmth from his cocoon. No one could ever get him to admit that he feels content surrounded by his three roommates, but he does. It takes him a moment to remember why they’re there. He pulls a shaky hand from under his covers, his arms sore, but expertly mended. He bends his fingers, light laser scarring defining itself more prominently. His head still hurts, but it’s manageable. He lays in bed, thinking and mulling over what happened. The last thing he remembers is Jim starting a brawl with his attackers. 

          “Spock?” 

          He shifts, keeping his head on the pillow but still looking at McCoy. “Good morning, Dr. McCoy.” 

          “I see you’re feeling all right.” 

          “That is relative to my current state, yes.” 

          “You’ve got some nice doe eyes going there. How’s your head?” 

          Spock makes a noncommittal noise without thinking about it. McCoy looks at him, surprise on his face, but a sort of kindness in his expression. He doesn’t mind Spock’s slips, as he’s usually the only one who catches them. Spock always maintains his mask of indifference as much as possible, but there are days when he just doesn’t _feel_  like it. 

           The day the ambassador called his mother a disadvantage had been one of those days. He was angry, and rightly so in his opinion. He doesn’t regret it. That really had been the one decision he could make for himself, and before the comment, he had been set on going to the Vulcan academy. Still, being half-human, he couldn’t let the words stand against her without some form of defense. He somehow doubts he would have let it go even if he were fully Vulcan. 

          “Everything is... fuzzy, Doctor.” 

          “Well, at least that means you’re still breathing. I’m thinking you have a concussion, which is pretty impressive considering Vulcans are fairly durable.” 

          “While this is true, being half-human does offset if slightly.” 

          Bones nods and gets up, seeming unsurprised and reaching for his med kit. “Mind if I check you over now that you’re up?” 

          “Do you need me to alter my position in any way?” 

          “Nope. I just need you to lie there. Nice and still.” 

          Spock does so and Bones quickly moves the blanket back to keep the warmth in. Spock rustles a little to get comfortable again, the most human thing McCoy has ever seen him do. He manages, eyes moving back to Bones.  

          “I seem to be experiencing a touch of nausea.” 

          “A touch, huh? Nothing to lose your breakfast over, though, right?” 

          “Seeing as I have had none-” 

          Bones waves a hand. “I know. I know. We’ll put some food in you once these two wake up. There aren’t any classes today, and I’m betting someone has found the mess in the locker room by now. I cleaned up your blood when I went back for Jim’s shoes, so no one should know you were there.” 

          “Kirk had no shoes?” 

          “He was sneaking around to help you. Got glass in his foot for his trouble. His palm and arm too. Then Sulu helped him with the second guy and got some in his shoulder.” 

          “I apologize for-” 

          Bones puts a hand on his blankets, right where his arm is. “Don’t you apologize for anything, Spock. It wasn’t your fault. Sulu and Kirk won’t hear a word of it anyway.” 

          Spock raises a pointed eyebrow. “How did you know I was in need of assistance?” 

          “We didn’t. Sulu noticed you were gone longer than usual and we went looking.” 

          ‘Touched’ is not an emotion that all his years of repressing can stop. Bones can clearly see it on his face and he pats Spock’s covered shoulder. He gently pokes at Spock’s fingertips, noting the relief in his expression when they respond normally despite the lengthy cuts on his arms. McCoy had been worried about that as well, but thankfully, they weren’t more than a couple millimeters deep. 

          “Okay, I’m going to press gently on your ears. Tell me if it hurts, okay? None of that ‘Vulcans don’t feel’ crap.” 

          Spock nods, wincing as it makes his head pound. 

          “That didn’t look fun. I’m going to be very gentle, then.” 

          Spock lies perfectly still, eyes closed against the light streaming in under Dr. McCoy’s arm. He tenses when he feels the pressure, but it’s otherwise manageable. McCoy works in silence, being extremely careful with him. 

          “Okay, so on a scale of one to ten, one being you don’t feel much of anything at all and ten being you’re dying, how was that?” 

          “Somewhere around a three.” 

          “That’s good. I’m gonna darken the window for you real quick, since the light seems to be giving you trouble.” 

          Spock opens his eyes. “I was taking in the sunlight.” 

          Bones’ brow furrows. “Do you still want it clear?” 

          “You may darken it. I’m warm enough. Don’t disturb Mr. Kirk.” 

          Bones chuckles. “I won’t. He was pretty stressed out last night, but he still wanted to stay. I can’t really blame him. We were all worried about you.” He shifts the settings for the window, darkening it. “Just out of curiosity, how far can you see right now?” 

          “Both you and Jim are blurry, Mr. Sulu is fuzzy.” 

          “Not exactly great, but it could be a lot worse.” 

          “It was significantly worse when I first awoke.” 

          Bones nods, putting his equipment away and sitting back down. “Get some more sleep, Spock. It’ll help.” 

          Spock shifts a little. “Doctor.” 

          “Yeah, Spock?” 

          “Why did you not take me to the infirmary? It would have been more logical.” 

          “I didn’t figure you’d want to go there. Do you?” 

          Spock closes his eyes again, curling a little tighter despite the twinge in his chest. “No.” 

          “There you go.” 

          The tired young Vulcan is just about to drift off when he remembers his manners. “And, Doctor?” 

          “Hmm?” 

          “Thank you.” 

          Bones smiles, even though Spock can’t see it. “It’s no problem, Spock. Just looking out for my friends. Who else is going to help me with Jim when he goes off the reservation? Sulu would just laugh.” 

          Spock goes under, pulling his covers a bit. Bones bites back a laugh at the tuft of raven hair that is peeking out just above the blankets.  He sighs to himself, glancing out at the coffee table where all of their classwork for the weekend is waiting. Spock’s books look like a tower comparatively, and it makes him feel a little better. Then again, all of them are completing the work as it’s given while Spock is taking it weeks in advance. There are papers shoved into the piles and a binder stacked on top. He’ll be a commander in no time at all at this rate, though that’s probably the goal. 

          Bones checks his watch, getting up again and heading out to start his work. Usually he’d wait, but Sulu stays up late far too often and Kirk needs the sleep to heal his body. He can wait awhile for breakfast, not really hungry. He has some Chinese left over if he needs something anyway.  

          He’s just gotten to the middle of his work when someone knocks on the door. Bones’ brow furrows. They aren’t expecting any visitors.  

          He opens the door, mouth opening in silent surprise as Captain Pike smiles at him, taking off his cap. “Good morning, Doctor McCoy.” 

          “I, uh, did you... please, come in.” 

          “Thank you.” 

          “It’s, uh, no problem. Everyone else is sleeping still. Shockingly, we all have the same day without classes, so they’re sleeping in.” 

          “That’s just fine. I just came to ask you some questions.” 

          “Sure. I’d offer you a seat, but all of them are full of Spock’s classwork.” 

          Pike looks around, noting the 3D chess set in the corner and the books stacked everywhere. “How much of this is actually his?” 

          “About eighty percent of it. The books on the coffee table are mine, and the ones on the kitchen table are Jim’s. Sulu keeps his stacked neatly under his bed, so the rest is Spock’s.” 

          “How does he do all of this?” 

          “I honestly have no idea. This is... weeks' worth of work, but he never struggles with any of it. It’s as natural as breathing to him. Well, maybe not breathing here. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn’t have a little trouble with that.” 

          “They keep surprising us. Spock’s the first Vulcan cadet that we’ve had in a long time that hasn’t already gone to the Vulcan Science Academy first.” 

           Bones huffs, moving to the fridge and grabbing the milk to pour himself a glass. They really could have a dispenser in their dorm, but it just never occurred to any of them as necessary. It’s optional, and Sulu and Jim seem to enjoy grocery shopping and cooking anyway.  

          “Milk? It is early morning, and I doubt you’ve had a chance for breakfast.” 

          “Um, no, but thank you for the offer. I’m actually here to see Jim.” Pike says, shifting to sit on a bar stool. 

          Bones looks up. “Oh yeah? What’s he done now?” 

          Pike chuckles. “Nothing as of yet. Why, is there something I should know about?” 

          Bones is immediately suspicious, the question seeming pretty loaded. “Nothing that I know of.” 

          Pike seems less amused now. “Really? Because his blood was found in the locker room right after an unprovoked attack was reported by a pair of cadets.” 

          Bones spits out his milk in the sink. ”That’s a load of horse shit!” 

          The captain’s eyes widen and he leans back a little. It’s a long few seconds before he dares to say anything. “Care to enlighten me?” 

          “Bones?” 

          McCoy looks to the door where Jim is emerging from the room. He’s rubbing his head and limping, not even realizing that Pike is there. Bones sets his glass down a bit too hard on the table when Jim stumbles, nearly spilling it in his haste to help him. 

          “I thought I told you to keep off that foot.” 

          “You were yelling. Thought somethin’ might be wrong.” he says, still about half-asleep. 

          Bones scowls, helping him into a chair not filled with paper. “Somethin’s wrong, all right. Captain Pike just accused you of attacking two cadets. Without provocation.” 

          “Pike, what-” 

          McCoy points to the table where Pike is sitting. “He came to see you.” 

          Pike gets up, coming to stand in front of Jim. “You’ve been accused. I wanted to be sure for myself before someone decided to arrest you.” 

          “Well, thanks, but I didn’t do it.” Jim huffs, shaking his head.  

          “Then what did you do? I do have working eyes and limping isn’t something you do regularly.” 

          Jim’s mouth opens without works for a moment, more hurt than Pike expected him to be. “You think this was  _my_  fault?” 

          “No, Jim, I never said that, I just meant-” 

          Jim shoves at his appeasing hands, anger rising in his chest. “I was protecting Spock!” 

          Pike stops mid-excuse. “What are you talking about?” 

          “Spock was late coming back to study in the common area after his conditioning session, so we went looking for him. When I went into the locker room, two cadets were standing over Spock where he was tied up on the ground and barely conscious. They were kicking him, so I attacked them. If anyone was unprovoked, it was Spock!” 

          “There was no Vulcan blood in the room.” 

          “That’s because I cleaned it up.” Bones huffs.  

          Pike looks confused. “Why would you do that?” 

          “If those two idiots Kirk and Sulu knocked out went looking for trouble and reported the incident, there would be no proof Spock was involved. No one could place the blame on him just because he’s the only Vulcan at the academy. Look, you can go check him over yourself if you don’t believe me. I was the one who lasered his arms back together, hoping there wouldn’t be underlying problems! I was the one who had to make sure he didn’t have brain damage because of those two!” 

          “But why hide Spock’s involvement?” 

          “All due respect, Captain, but fighting among humans is normal. But Spock starting a fight? He could get kicked out of the academy for something he didn’t even do.” 

          “So, you’d let Jim and Sulu take the fall for it?” 

          Bones scoffs as Jim cuts in. “I’m not taking the fall for anything! They were hurting Spock, so I stepped in!” 

          Pike glances between the two. “And how are we supposed to prove that if there’s no evidence Spock was there?” 

          “Not any visible evidence.”  

          Jim shoots a glance to Bones. “You’re not saying-” 

          “What, you think I had time to bleach the floor? Just put a UV light on it and it’ll say the same thing, and trust me when I say there was more than enough blood in there. And if you don’t believe that, he still has the laser lines to prove it. They’ll be gone in a few days, but all that means is that you had better do your job and acquit him fast.” 

          Pike takes a step back, turning as he runs a frustrated hand over his face. “And all this is for a Vulcan you barely know?” 

          “Why does it matter how well we know him when the proof is just in the other room?” Jim shoots back. “Besides, anyone who knows Spock at all knows that he wouldn’t do that without reason. He’s logical about almost anything that he does.” 

          “That, and there would be no reason for Spock to attack anyone. There isn’t anything that he could gain from doing so.” 

          “How’s that?” 

          McCoy tilts his head towards the books. “I believe those should be self-explanatory.  No professor would give work that far in advance if the cadet in question couldn’t handle it. That’s just robbing that bank after you’ve already cashed in on your gains and fled the country.” 

          Pike seems amused by the description, but he keeps focused on the matter at hand. “But there is proof?” 

          “Yes.” 

          A sigh of relief leaves him when he thinks of something else. “Why wouldn’t you have taken him to the infirmary?” 

          Jim grimaces, looking up at Bones while he deliberates on what exactly to tell him. “Spock is half-human. I didn’t figure he’d want to go to the infirmary if we didn’t have to take him there.” 

          Pike nods. “That’s understandable, and while I don’t necessarily like that you cleaned up evidence, at least there is proof.” 

          McCoy is just about to answer when Sulu calls from the doorway. ”Hey, Bones?” 

          “Sulu? Is something wrong?” 

          “Spock’s awake. Says he’s hungry.” 

          Bones moves past Pike into the kitchen, on a mission now. Jim gets up, limping a step before Pike helps him to the bedroom. He sees Spock on his side, wide and dilated pupils searching the doorway. He squints upon seeing Pike, his brow furrowing with confusion.  

          Spock pushes himself up a little too quickly, squeezing his eyes shut as his skin pales. Sulu helps him slide back against the wall as Pike puts Jim down in the chair.  

          “Mr. Sulu, it is possible I am mistaken, but that is Captain Pike, correct?” 

          “Spot on, Spock.” 

          He blinks a few times, bringing the room into focus as well as possible. It’s not great, but he can make out Pike’s face a bit better from where he’s sitting. It’s still better than the last time he was awake. 

          “Alrighty, Spock. I got you some soup. It’s pretty light.” Bones says, slipping in the door past Pike. “Go easy on it. I’m sure you’re hungry, but your stomach might not be so happy with the idea.” 

          “Of course, Doctor.” 

          Spock pulls his sleeves back, revealing the light lines that McCoy had described. He takes the bowl from Bones, not minding his steadying hands as he helps him drink. 

          “So, Spock, I heard you’ve just been through quite an ordeal.” 

          “If that is how Dr. McCoy chose to describe it, then I suppose it is an apt description.” 

          “Vulcans.” Bones grumbles. 

          Pike chuckles for a moment, taking a good long look at him. “Are you in any pain, Spock?” 

          “It is difficult to determine.” 

          Bones slides to bowl from his hands, pressing it into Sulu’s so he can tilt Spock’s head back to look at his eye. “It’s not difficult. What’s difficult to determine is  _how much_ pain he’s in, considering Vulcan’s are taught to ignore it.” 

          “Precisely, Doctor.” 

          “Okay. That’s looking better. Take this for me.”  

          Spock takes the offered medicine without objection, reaching for the soup to wash it down. “Thank you.” 

          Pike smiles. He hasn’t had the chance to meet Spock before now, and he’s really wishing he would have. He’s heard that Vulcan’s are fairly emotionless and cold towards others, but he seems more than comfortable here. 

          “Spock, do you mind if I catalogue your injuries before they have a chance to fade?” 

          Spock looks to him. “Why?” 

          “Jim has been accused of attacking two cadets who came forward yesterday evening. The counsel has been waiting for all evidence to be gathered and I decided I should come see him before he’s taken in for questioning.” 

          “It is not true.” 

          “I know that, Spock, but we have to make a case if he’s going to get out in front of this. I’ve heard the details that both Jim and Dr. McCoy could give me, and I’d like to hear your end if you’re up to it.” 

          “Of course, Captain.” 

          Spock explains throughout his examination, moving as little as possible while Bones measures his cuts and estimates the pounds of pressure required to create bruises on his skin. He gets a scan of his fractures and provides insight on the damage to his ears. It’s not a very lengthy story, but Pike is sure to ask about anything that could be important. 

          Spock finishes his breakfast slowly, feeling more functional now that he has something in his stomach.  

          “All right, Spock. I’m going to take Dr. McCoy down to the locker room and gather what evidence I can to support yours and Jim’s case. If you need anything, just let me know.” 

          “Thank you, Captain Pike.” 

          He backs up, turning to leave. He stops beside Jim, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a careful squeeze. “And you?” 

          “Yeah?” 

          “Take care of yourself. Try to keep out of trouble.” 

          Jim nods. “I’ll try.” 

          Pike leaves with Bones, giving the three of them space to decompress. Spock debates over what McCoy had done in cleaning up his blood. On the one hand, it made Kirk’s case difficult, but on the other, it saves Spock from scrutiny. Either way, his actions were illogical and now present a problem. 

          “Jim.” 

          “What’s up, Spock?” 

          Spock ignores his phrasing, already having stumbled over the rhetoric of the words themselves. “What happens to you if your case fails?” 

          Jim shrugs. “I dunno. I probably get suspended again. I’ll probably also be on house-arrest, so I’d end up staying here. It’s nothing to worry about, Spock.” 

          “I apologize if I’ve caused-” 

          Sulu settles back on his bed, shaking his head as he rolls his eyes. “Spock, it doesn’t matter if what happened causes trouble for us. We don’t care, as long as you’re on the mend. We’ve gotten awfully attached to our resident common sense filter.” 

          “It’s not so much common sense as it is me being logical.” 

          “Well, whatever you are Spock, we’re glad to have you.” 

          Spock looks to Jim for confirmation and he nods. “Don’t worry, Spock. We can take care of ourselves.” 

          Spock isn’t completely convinced, but he does take comfort in the reassurance. Spock has come to notice that they won’t lie to him, and that knowledge is what encourages him to ask Sulu to help him lay back down. He’s aware that his three living companions sometimes think he tries too hard to be logical, still clinging to his roots. He’s not ready to let go of them, as they do provide a certain structure and certainty of himself that he otherwise wouldn’t have, but... he doesn’t like seeming heartless.  

          Maybe pride is illogical, but Spock is more than proud to be half-human. That’s a part of himself that, while rarely shown, gives him direction. He does the one thing that Vulcans just don’t do; he follows his heart.  

          Spock dozes off, Jim and Sulu still watching over him. He wishes that he could say what it means to him, but that would break every piece of conditioning that he struggled with as a child. Every urge he feels to do or say something is smothered by the illogic of it, and so he stays silent. He watches and is appreciative quietly in a way that he only hopes they understand. 

          His internal clock is thrown off by all the sleeping, and he spends much of the next few days passed out in bed. For the most part, he doesn’t mind the frequent tiredness, but the dizzy spells are another story. He tries to keep up with the happenings in Jim’s case, but he either can’t remember what he’s been told or falls asleep partway through. It’s all very blurry and out of control in a way that he doesn’t like. 

          Thankfully, his Vulcan biology allows him to recover more quickly, helping him to slip into a healing trance. He isn’t sure how long he’s under after that, but it’s long enough that his body is sore when he wakes up. His clothes are fresh and his blankets smell like Dr. McCoy’s detergent. His vision is back to normal, his eyes scanning the room for his living companions. Sulu is reading on the bed, but the room is otherwise empty.  

          “Mr. Sulu.” 

          He doesn’t seem to hear, a crease in his brow and his eyes scanning the pages of a book.  

          “Mr. Sulu.” 

          He perks up, crease disappearing as his face lifts. “Spock? It’s good to see you awake again. We were starting to get a little worried.” 

          “There was nothing to be overly concerned with. My body has fully recuperated.” 

          He slides a bookmark into place, dropping the book under the edge of the bed where a new row of novels has appeared. Spock examines the spines, reading over titles and authors for anything that piques his interest. He sits up. 

          “I see you have managed to keep yourself occupied while I was recovering.” 

          “Not really. I’ve only gotten three of them read through all the way. If you’re looking for the person who checked them out, you can blame Jim. He’s a bit of a book hound, and I’m going to go ahead and say I didn’t expect it.” 

          “If they are Jim’s books, why are they under your sleeping space?” 

          Sulu shrugs. “He ran out of space under his bed.” 

          Spock quickly does the math for dimensions of the bed and what volume of books it would require to fill up the space beneath. He finds himself reasonably impressed, but it also calls another question to mind. “What day is it?” 

          “It’s Thursday the twenty-eighth. You’ve been out for almost a week now.” 

          Spock nods, pushing to his feet and treading out into the common room. Dr. McCoy is at the coffee table again, the surrounding surfaces piled high with what Spock can only assume is his own classwork. His face is pressed against the glass, drool just two millimeters shy of touching his books. Spock reaches out to touch his shoulder, shaking him lightly. 

          “Doctor.” 

          He wakes up with a sharp inhale of breath, looking around with a paper stuck to his face. “What? Am I missing something?” 

          “No, Dr. McCoy. You fell asleep.” 

          He gives himself a shake, pulling the page from his face and looking up at Spock. “You’re looking remarkably healthier. That’s good.” 

          “I am fully functional.” 

          He smiles, getting up and stretching his back. “That’s good news. Jim’s been wanting to get into the city, and I’ve been needing to get out of here for a little while anyway. Jim was ready days ago, but I figured you’d like to see it. You haven’t done anything but classwork since you got here.” 

          “Completing my studies is an attempt to forward my-” 

          McCoy pats his shoulder. “Don’t even try, Spock. You’re coming into the city. You need some real-world experience anyway.” He pauses, considering a way to put it that might encourage him to come along. Spock knows that they all do it, but he doesn’t mind. “Think of it like a social experiment. You like those, right?” 

          Spock takes a moment to let him stew, letting McCoy attribute it to his calculating ways. “Of course, Doctor. It would be logical to become familiar with the race with which I am staying.” 

          Leonard chuckles, knocking on Sulu’s door to let him know to get ready. “Jim should be back in about fifteen, so it’ll still be a few minutes if you want to change into something else.” 

          Spock nods once, retreating to his shared room to do so. The human clothes that are currently on him are much looser than what he’s used to. He enters the bathroom, correcting his hair and washing his face. He gently closes the door with a soft click and looks at himself in the mirror. Mirrors on Vulcan are often used for self-reflection and contemplation, but nothing as simple as looking at oneself as a whole. He abandons his straight stance for a moment and leans on the sink, a soft groan leaving him. Perhaps Dr. McCoy is right. Being out and around will likely do him some good. He takes a few seconds to just breathe after changing into his own clothes. 

          Someone knocks and Sulu’s voice comes through. “You okay in there, Spock?” 

          “I am fine, Mr. Sulu. I will be out shortly.” 

          “Just checking. We’re ready when you are.” 

          Spock pauses, realizing that he must have been standing there for much longer than he intended. He quickly exits, offering Leonard his clothes back. He tosses them into the doorway of his room and Spock raises one eyebrow at the disorganized nature of humans. Jim scowls.  

          “If I trip over those later, I’m blaming you, Bones.” 

          “Blame me for whatever you want, kid. You’re getting out of here for the first time in a week and a half, and we’re about to help you with your particular horrifying brand of stir-crazy.” 

          “It wasn’t that bad.” 

          “You read my medical textbooks.” 

          “So? I got curious.” 

          Bones grabs a coat, waving a hand to his entourage and moving them towards the closest shuttle into the city. “Jim, no one outside the medical profession even wants to touch those books and you read the one on Angorian diseases in less than four hours. It takes me that long just to do my classwork and you had work of your own.” 

          “In my defense, I was on house arrest for a couple days there until everything got sorted out.” 

          “I could have brought you any book you wanted and you read ones about science.” 

          Sulu chuckles lightly as they continue to argue over his questionable amount of book reading. He shares an exasperated look with Spock, which the young Vulcan does not reciprocate.  

          Their first stop is a vintage clothing store where they try on all manner of crazy suits. Bones has the audacity to put on a suit from the 21st century, buttoning it up and spreading his arms.  

          “How do I look?” 

          Sulu snickers and Jim laughs. “You look full of yourself.” 

          “Well, thanks. I’m so glad I asked.” 

          They even manage to get Spock to try something, mostly just for the sake of it happening. Spock is willing to humor them, as it does provide some insight into previous generations. They decide that he somehow ‘pulls off’ most everything. Sulu considers getting a pair of glue-on ear tips just to see if that’s the trick to looking fantastic. 

          The next stop that Jim seems to have planned is the nearest pound. Bones is reluctant to go in at first because of all the slobber and noise, but Jim has no such reservations. Sulu gives Bones a look. 

          “What do you think, O ye’ who washes the floors once a day?” 

          “I think it’s the perfect place for bacteria build-up is what I think. Germs everywhere and on everything. Touching animals whose tongues clean every part of them. Mold that grows in the corners of the room because no one bothers to clean them. The floor itself has been touched by paws of critters that eat and sleep in their own urine.” He shudders. 

          Sulu raises his eyebrows. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” 

          “Not to mention the dandruff.” 

          Spock, shockingly enough, nudges Dr. McCoy’s arm, gesturing towards Jim. He’s got a wide grin on his face as he picks up a kitten, his expression practically glowing. Sulu relaxes a bit as a chuckle leaves his mouth. The kittens are only about five weeks old. They’re already past reasonable weening, but it was bound to happen. 

          “Come on, guys. Most of them won’t bite.” Jim says.  

          Sulu picks up a second kitten from the same litter. Bones grumbles a little. “I suppose this place isn’t so bad.” 

          Spock comes closer, but still keeps his distance. Bones picks up a kitten as well, cradling it between his hands. It mewls, shifting around as if to face him. He softens on it, stroking its tiny little head.  

          “Hey there, little guy.” He pauses, turning it over despite its protests. “Okay, little girl.” 

          Sulu finally convinces Spock to come over and say hello to the momma cat.  

          “What is it?” 

          Sulu huffs softly. “It’s a cat. Go ahead and get close. She’s been okay with touching so far.” 

          She sniffs at Spock’s hand for a few moments before licking it and laying her head back down. Spock’s mouth nearly drops open at her easy acceptance, but he holds his composure, picking up a fourth kitten while her fifth continues to suckle. It clings to his clothing, the black fabric holding it up quite well. Spock blinks as it starts to rumble.  

          “Fascinating.” 

          Jim and Sulu are caught up in holding the kittens, dogs barking behind them not seeming to divide their attention. The only reason they get distracted is because they hear Bones quietly murmuring to his as he paces around. 

          Sulu looks at Jim, leaning over and whispering in his ear. “Are we getting a cat?” 

          “We’re getting a cat.” 

          Spock is still holding the one kitten to his chest while he pets the mother, not telling the others that he’s trying to pass across an understanding of safety for both her and her kittens. She purrs louder than the little one and licks his hand a few more times. She butts her head against his fingers and he strokes her forehead.  

          “Five weeks is old enough to leave the mother, right?” Sulu asks. “Should I be asking Bones?” 

          “Nope. I read about it in one of his earth species studies. It was actually really interes-” 

          Sulu waves a hand, continuing to pet his small bundle. “Yeah. I’m sure it was.” 

          Jim sighs, shaking his head. “You just never seem to want to know anything.” 

           “I want to know about starships and any application or usage mechanics possible. I like crime novels as you discovered this week and I have a love for fencing. Plain and simple, medical jargon is the last thing on my mind.” 

          Jim shrugs. “We’ll see what I can come up with.” 

          They pick one of the four kittens they’re holding and Spock reassures the cat once again of her baby’s safety. He’s pleased that his companions assume he is simply petting the cat. The lady at the desk seems almost as pleased as the momma cat. She doesn’t seem to mind, but she does give the kitten a few good licks before they go. Bones keeps it in his lap the whole way back and Jim hides a grin. She purrs in his lap until the ride is over and he hands her to Spock. 

          Sulu reaches over to pet her head. “So, what are you gonna call her, Doc?” 

          He looks down at the kitten in Spock’s hands, her pitch black fur soft to the touch. She has one white diamond on her chest and white toes on three out of four paws. “I don’t quite know yet.” 

          They walk the short distance to their dorm, only pausing when they find Christopher Pike in their living room again. Spock hands the cat to Jim and offers the traditional Vulcan greeting. Pike tries it, but chuckles when he fails. Fortunately, he remembers why Vulcan’s don’t do handshakes before he decides to offer one. 

          “Captain Pike. Thank you for your assistance with Jim’s case. I trust everything went well?” 

          “Everything is all settled, even with you laid up. I’m glad to see you back on your feet.” 

          “My conclusion as well.” 

          Pike looks to Jim with a smile on his face. “New pet?” 

          “Yep. Bones hasn’t given her a name yet, but I’m sure she’ll fit right in.” 

          The captain chuckles, smiling fondly at the young man in front of him. “I suppose I’ll give you boys time to settle back in. Just make sure you can take care of the cat along with your studies.” 

          Bones tilts his head. “Now hold on a second. I’m sure you came here for a reason.” 

          Sulu carefully lifts the cat from Jim’s hands and takes her to the kitchenette, setting her down on the table where she wanders towards the cupboards She mewls again, only stopping when Sulu picks her up again.  

          Bones gestures towards the one open chair. “Please, sit.” 

          “I’d actually like a moment with Mr. Spock, if I could.” 

          Bones and Jim look to Spock and he inclines his head. “Of course, Captain.” 

          They leave to their room on the left, leaving the pair of them alone. Pike sits down, Spock settling down across from him on the couch. He folds his hands, sitting completely still. 

          “All right, Spock, as I understand it, you have about four months’ worth of work to do in here. The boys moved it so it wouldn’t be so obvious it was stacking up, but I’m reasonably concerned about your ability to cope with such a workload. I know that you’re highly intelligent and that Vulcan’s have differently paced schedules than humans, but that’s a lot of work for anyone.” 

          “I’m not sure I understand your point.” 

          “I want you to tell me that you can do this. In all honesty and without any doubt, I need you to tell me that you can handle the workload. Your professors have all reassured me, and I think that’s very impressive, but I want to hear it from you.” 

          “I can assure you, Captain Pike, that I am fully capable of completing my workload. Your concern has been duly noted and appreciated.” 

          Pike chuckles, standing up and adjusting his cap on his arm. “That’s all I needed to hear, Spock. After your recent predicament, it wouldn’t be wrong for you to take a break.” 

          “I’m perfectly functional.” 

          Pike offers his hand to Spock and Spock stares at it, blinking once. Sulu glances back from the kitchen where he’s keeping the kitten’s paws off of their dinner, coughing a bit to give him a gentle reminder. 

          “Oh, right. Right. I apologize, Spock.” He makes yet another awful attempt at the Vulcan salute before laughing and waving goodbye.  

          Spock finds himself thoroughly amused in the subtlest possible way. A small smile flits across his features before he schools his expression into his usual passiveness. When Sulu laughs, Spock knows he’s been caught. He cocks an eyebrow, daring him to say something. Sulu shrugs and Spock walks away, going to their closet to start on his work. If Captain Pike is concerned, then he supposes he should get started. He doesn’t have a lot of choice anyway. He pulls out the book on the top, staring from the beginning as much as possible. His eyes scan the pages carefully, picking out information as quickly as he can. He does take a few minutes every few pages to ensure that he’s retaining the information, but it doesn’t take all that long for him to do the readings. Spock’s hands reach for the datapad in the arm of the couch. Essays come together under his orderly fingers. Any information specified is directly stated and everything is set up in a logical fashion. Naturally. 

          He finishes one set of work only to move on to the next. His three roommates pass by off and on, offering him water and food as they do. He passes each time, too focused to do much else besides work. Still, it doesn’t stop them from trying.  

          Sulu and Jim stand in front of him, roughly twenty-seven hours later, arms crossed as they stare at him. Their expressions are an odd mix of terrified and concerned. Sulu wants to lean down and look at the stack of completed reports, but he doesn’t want to accidently disturb Spock when he’s in his work zone. Everything is so neat and stacked perfectly and Sulu doesn’t want to die because he messed with it in any way. 

          Jim is more focused on the speed at which he’s typing. He has an inexplicable amount of precision.  

          Bones opens the door, coming back from a day shift at the clinic. “Hey, guys, what’s.... Why are you just staring at Spock?” 

          “He’s still working.” 

          Bones moves into the room, dropping his books on the island since Spock has claimed the coffee table with rows of nearly stacked paper. “He’s also sitting right there, in case you hadn’t noticed. The logical being you just so happen to be staring at has ears that work perfectly well.” 

          Jim waves a hand. “He can’t hear us. Don’t worry. He’s in the zone.” 

          Bones makes an exasperated noise, picking up the kitten from where she’s slinking along the floorboard. “You two just let him keep working through the night?” 

          Sulu huffs. “It’s not as if we didn’t try to get him to sleep. I woke up at midnight and tried to get him to turn in, but he just said he was fine without looking up.” 

          “Well, how long has he been at it now?”  

          Sulu checks his watch. “About... thirty hours.” 

          Bones hands Sulu the cat. “Here. Feed her. I'll get Spock.” 

          He crouches down, placing a hand on the edge of the datapad. Sulu and Jim grumble a little as McCoy’s bossiness, but they feed the cat anyway. They love her too much not to.  

          “Spock?” 

          His fingers slow to a stop as Bones shakes the datapad. “Doctor? Are you in need of something?” 

          “Spock, you need to sleep.” he says, gentler than usual. Usually he’s dealing with Jim on the studying front, and logically, Spock might actually listen to him.  

          “On the contrary, Doctor. I need to finish my work so that I can continue my studies. The fact that I have been given a few days to recover does not mean my classwork becomes unimportant.” 

          Bones pulls the pad away, setting it down on the table and the stylus with it. “You know what else is important? Your well-being. You can’t work properly if your body shuts down. It just doesn’t work that way. You don’t plow a field and not put seed down if you expect to get paid.” 

          “Work must first be done to prepare the field, Doctor. I can only reap the benefits after the fact.” 

          “Yeah? Well, you can’t prepare a field if you’re dead because of a lack of sleep.” 

          “I must finish my-” 

          Bones puts a hand on his shoulder. “Spock, stop. You don’t have anything to prove to any one of us three. Your professors are respecting your need to heal. Captain Pike was here yesterday to make sure you could handle everything.” 

          “While their concern is appreciated, I-” 

          McCoy puts up a hand, stopping him before he can try again. “Spock, don’t try to argue with me. I just spent the last ten hours working a day shift with uncooperative patients and this one uncle who was convinced that I looked like his mother. I don’t need you to tell me that you want to keep working. I know you do. I just need you to bear with me for a few minutes here so you can get some much-needed rest.” 

          Spock considers for a few minutes, looking at his work for a moment before nodding. “Of course, Doctor.” 

          Leonard helps him up when he stumbles trying on his own. “See what happens when you spend all day working?” 

          Spock shifts, turning to head to his room with McCoy at his side. He sticks with him just to make sure he doesn’t fall. After doing that, he walks back to his room where Jim and Sulu are petting the kitten. Bones kicks Sulu out and changes clothes, rolling over onto his bed. The kitten leaps on ont the bed and curls on his chest. 

          “Yeah, yeah. I know, ya freeloader. You just like me for my warmth.” 

          She purrs. 

          “You know? I think I’m gonna call you... Scamp.” 

          Jim chuckles, rolling into the bed across from him. “Scamp, huh? Cute name for a cute cat.” 

          Bones rests one protective hand over the top of her, rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. “Yeah. I guess it is.” 

          She snuggles a little closer and Bones smiles contentedly. He may have indulged Jim at the pound, but he has the distinct feeling that Jim was playing him. That kid is very good at getting them to drop their guard. He’s a bit unassuming, so Bones sometimes forgets how smart he is. 

          He falls asleep with Scamp on his chest.  

          His night involves a full sleep cycle, and shockingly enough, his other three roommates are much the same. Sulu is the first awake in the morning. He’s up early, but it’s not unusual now. Once Spock entered his healing trance, someone needed to start being their early riser, and he’s found that having more time to get ready is nice. He’s also discovered that if he takes a shower in the morning, he can escape the cold showers that Jim leaves in his wake. Talk about someone who takes showers in lava. 

          He nearly trips as he rubs his head, leaning down to pick up one of Spock’s folders. He places it on the couch, unsure of which pile to put it on. Swallowing down a glass of milk and grabbing a change of clothes, he heads to take a shower. His loose sleep clothes come off easily and he takes as long as he wants in the shower. There’s a knock on the door just as he’s drying off. He calls out for a minute to get dressed and slings his change of clothes on. He opens the door, finding Spock waiting for him. 

          “It’s still a bit steamy.” 

          Spock nods. “That is fine. I was merely curious as to the remaining duration of your shower. Jim and Leonard both have early sessions this morning, and I was planning to enlist your help in making breakfast.” 

          Sulu smiles. “Yeah. Sure. All you had to do was ask. I can show you the ropes of cooking on earth. I honestly wasn’t sure you’d ever try it.” 

          Spock turns, gesturing towards the kitchenette. “The three of you cared for me, and I now intend to return the favor.” 

          “You don’t have to, you know?” 

          “It is logical to repay debts.” 

          Sulu opens the cupboard above his head, looking back at Spock with confusion. “It’s not a debt, Spock. You were hurt and needed help. You don’t owe us anything.” He looks mildly concerned. 

          “Whether or not it is customary on earth is irrelevant.” 

          Sulu puts seasoning down on the table with a light clack. “Spock, can I talk to the human part of you for a second?” 

          “You are always speaking to both parts of me as I am one being. It was made abundantly clear upon Vulcan that the duality of my heritage would not be tolerated.” 

          “Listen to me, Spock. No one has any right to hurt you because of who you are. You can’t help that, and no one has any right to judge you.” 

          “Previous experience says differently. That much should be clear.” 

          Sulu opens the fridge, handing Spock a couple eggs and snagging a few more in his own hands. “Well, for the record, the three of us don’t care what you are. You’re our friend whether you’re a full Vulcan or full human. We don’t think any less of you for being part human.” He huffs out a chuckle. “In fact, we probably think more of you.” 

          Spock pauses for a long moment, putting the eggs into a bowl that he indicates. “My being part human is the reason that I am here.” 

          Sulu mimes cracking an egg. “That’s what you’re gonna do once we have the pan hot.” 

          He nods. 

          “So, how did being half human get you here?” 

          Spock watches Sulu turn on a small burner. He’s very traditional when it comes to cooking. He swirls butter in the bottom of the pan, passing it over to Spock and watching him carefully repeat the action. He takes a long time to answer, cracking the eggs into the pan before he gets that far. He continues his silence as the eggs start to sizzle. 

          “Okay, both Bones and Jim like addled, but I tend to go for over-easy. I can teach you to do both if you want.” 

          “Which is simpler?” 

          “Over-easy. You just cook them through, but they’re still good.” 

          Sulu helps him salt and pepper them and add a few seasonings that he knows they all like. He glances at Spock, who looks unconcerned as Sulu flips the first egg. Spock takes a crack at the next egg. 

          “The elders insulted my mother.”  

          Sulu pauses. “Why? Are insults even considered logical?” 

          “I am sure that they were certain they were being honest, but when they called her a disadvantage....” His tone sounds clipped, even to his own ears. “It provoked an emotional response from me, and I made a decision to join Starfleet over the academy of my home world.” 

          Sulu gently slips his hand from the panhandle when it becomes clear his thoughts are elsewhere. He puts the eggs on plates and covers them up. “Do you regret it?” 

          “Any decision made hastily would be my own to regret if I had ever made such a mistake.” 

          “Starfleet was a mistake?” 

          Spock pulls out a few forks. “No. I had briefly considered the description upon my arrival, and again after the attack, but what I have found here is... more. I have learned that my heritage is mine alone, and as such, it is my burden to bear. Yet still, you and the others seem quite determined to carry on with me.” 

          “We’re your friends, Spock. That’s what we’re here for.” 

          Spock silently debates over that for the next few hours. His studies distract him for a long while, but the thought does come back to him off and on throughout the day. He wonders how many humans see things the way Sulu does. He figures Jim and Dr. McCoy feel the same, but he hasn’t seen much evidence to support their theory outside their friendship. He supposes it’s a good thing that his professors have granted him time to heal, seeing as he wouldn’t be giving them his full attention. 

          Meanwhile, Jim and Bones are just settling in for a study session in the library. It’s been a little weird without Spock there, but they still leave the seat open just in case he decides to meander his way out of the dorm. They know it’s unlikely, but once he feels he’s caught up, he just might. Sulu will be late, as has become his custom. He’s started taking extra time here and there to check over his work and notes. Jim won’t say anything, but he knows Sulu has taken up drawing and sketching, using the trees on campus and the buildings surrounding as his low-key muses.  

          Bones is invested in his studying already, a pen in his mouth and a finger tapping absently at his temple.  

          “No, wait, sir. Don’t!”  

          Jim looks up at the door to the library where one cadet it pushing around a kid who looks about twelve. “What are you gonna do about it, tiny?” 

          “I vill heff to report you!” 

          Jim gets up as the cadet pushes the kid, sending him to the floor because of his slight frame. His stack of books hits the ground and paper flies everywhere. The little guy’s work reminds him of Spock. Bones gets up, chasing after Jim as he starts for the door and telling him to wait. 

          “Hey!” 

          The cadet looks up. “What?” 

          “Leave the kid alone. He isn’t doing anything to you.” 

          Bones snags his arm, turning him aside. “Jim, you can’t keep doing this. Not everything can be solved with fists.” 

          Jim crouches to help the kid sit up. “I’ll only start swinging if he decides to keep coming after the kid.” 

          “How about I take you both?” the cadet growls. 

          Bones straightens, glaring at him. “How about I paralyze you with my protoplaser? That sounds like a lot of fun, doesn’t it, Jim? Everyone needs some experience before going into space anyway.” He won't mention the fact that a protoplaser is meant to fix people.

          Tall, blond and ripped huffs, smiling. “You can’t do anything, Doc. ‘Do no harm’ an all.” 

          Bones’ jaw clenches. “Don’t make me get my scalpel.” 

          The guy waves a hand and pushes past them, scowling, but not willing to test Bones’ resolve. Jim looks up at him, something like surprise in his expression. Bones doesn’t offer an explanation, only crouching down next to the two of them to help.  

          “Are you okay, kid?” 

          “Yes, sir.” 

          Jim chuckles, twisting around to pick up his books. “You sure? What’s your name?” 

          “Pavel Chekov.” 

          Jim and Bones direct him to Sulu’s usual spot, Bones closing his textbook and sitting down. “So, what’s your story, huh? You look pretty young to be a cadet.” 

          “I’m fourteen, sir.” 

          Jim puts his stuff in a neat stack in front of him. “You don’t have to call us ‘sir’ or anything like that. I’m Jim Kirk and that’s my buddy Bones.” 

          “Aye, Meester Kirk.” 

          “Don’t let the kid fool you with his bein’ all chivalrous. He’ll get you into trouble.” 

          Chekov smiles awkwardly, rubbing a hand through his curls. “I am not so sure of zat, Mr. Bones.” 

          Jim laughs as McCoy rushes to correct him. “My name isn’t actually Bones. That’s just what Jim calls me.” He sticks out a hand to shake. “Leonard McCoy.” 

          He smiles, and McCoy can’t help thinking that he’s like a puppy. “It is vwery good to meet you.” 

          They sit there for a long time after that, listening to Chekov chatter on about why he’s at the academy and how many classes he’s taking. Sulu arrives and settles in, introducing himself as he subtly slides Chekov’s books.  

          “Hikaru Sulu. Studying to pilot starships. It’s a pleasure, kid.” 

          “I vill be a mechanical engineer.” 

          Sulu grins at the little guy, letting him talk excitedly about his studies. He does eventually think to ask how they met the kid, and Bones is all too happy to recite the tale in his usual manner of scolding Jim lightly and praising him at the same time. Sulu has no idea how he does it every time without Jim ever seeming to notice. 

          As expected, Spock doesn’t join them, but his spot remains open anyway. Chekov glances at it every so often, noticing that Bones’ paper takes up the space, but he never centers himself there. He continues working, attempting to ignore it, but the thought niggles at him. 

          “We’re waiting on our buddy, Spock.” Jim says finally. 

          “Mr. Spock? Ze one on ze advanced program? Ze one who...” He trails off, his mind clearly drifting to recent rumor and reports. 

          Jim nods. “Yep. He’s feeling better, so he’s getting caught up on his classwork.” 

          “And you are expecting him to come?” 

          Bones shrugs. “Not really. He likely won’t come until he’s fully caught up and back in class, but this way, he’s still able to join if he feels the need.” 

          “...if he feels, Doctor?” 

          Jim chuckles. “Well, he’s not emotionless, you know.”  

          “Really? Zat is vwery interesting!” 

          Bones shifts a couple papers, pulling out his datapad and scanning them into his backup files. “He’ll try to hide it, but yeah. Try telling him jokes. He gets frustrated pretty quickly.” He pauses, giving himself a shake. “On second thought, please don’t. We’ve gotten used to using vague sarcasm but little else around him.” 

          “Vwery interesting, indeed.” 

          Bones shrugs. “Whatever you say, kid. He grows on you either way.” 

          The one crazy thing they learn about Chekov in the short time they have left at the table is that he is freakishly good at math and probability. His living companions are much older than he is by comparison, though, it would be difficult to match someone up to a 14-year-old. He looks like he’s about ready to hit puberty and have a growth spurt. 

          After their study session, they all split off to either return to the dorm or head to their next lecture. Bones slips inside, finding Spock at the coffee table again, although this time, he’s meditating with Scamp in his lap. He looks peaceful, so Bones lets him be, dropping his own pack on the other side and sitting down to start working again.  

          Spock opens his eyes, turning his intelligent gaze on Bones. “Good afternoon, Doctor. I trust that your classes have been going well?” 

          “Yep. Study session went well, too. We made a new friend.” 

          “Oh?” 

          “Pavel Chekov.” 

          “Fourteen years old. Excelled in college studies. Pass the entrance exam the first time. Very accomplished for an adolescent.” 

          Bones chuckles, reclining into the lounge chair. “You would know that off the top of your head.” 

          Spock hums, shifting to look at his work now that his meditation has been (accidentally) disturbed. ”It is important to recognize all cadets and officers as a manner of respect or out of necessity.” 

          Bones accepts it without another word.  

          ---------- 

           

          Days pass more quickly after that, Spock getting back into the swing of things and the others continuing their work a bit more slowly. The hardworking Vulcan does take a short break at the end of the semester at his roommates request. They’ve made a couple more friends and a lot more enemies. Pike comes to check on them regularly, but Bones gets the feeling it’s just him checking on Jim more than anything else. Shockingly though, he seems to have taken a liking to Spock as well. It hasn’t slipped his gaze that he acts like a surrogate father to Jim. He’s always careful with him in just the right way and Bones has found it easier to be around Jim now that he’s got a sturdy hold on a good father-figure. His sensitivity to needles and touch itself is something they’ve discussed numerous times, but he’s getting better. Sulu has mastered his sketching and drawing and has now moved on to painting. His finished attempts lean against the wall near the door. His studies have been getting harder, and Bones is pretty certain he caught him studying once.  

          Sulu vehemently denied it. That’s how Bones figured out that he was struggling with his work more than he let on.  

          Bones himself? He’s actually feeling fairly good this year. While his medical studies are intense and his other lectures are long, he doesn’t completely suck at taking notes. He sometimes wishes he had the memory of Spock and Sulu, or even the ambition that Jim seems to have. Still, while McCoy may not be very ambitious about it, he is determined to leave his past in the dust. That makes up for it as far as he’s been able to tell. 

          At current, he’s sleeping in his bed, the furry lump on his chest significantly bigger and heavier. Jim is already out of bed and in the living room. He’s quietly setting up a tree and placing boxes underneath. He pulls out their accumulation of gifts from his and Bones’ closet. They ones from Spock are wrapped perfectly, edges folded with that terrifying amount of precision he has and the wrapping paper matching up exactly where it’s taped. Jim still has no idea how Bones convinced him to get them gifts, but he did and it’s the thought that counts. He’s be willing to bet that Spock still doesn’t really understand, but he will. They’ll help him.  

          Sulu’s gifts are large and don’t exactly fit under the tree. They’re super soft though, and Jim has a feeling he’ll either be cuddling in or wearing his gifts. He leaves decorating for last, figuring that it should be something they do together. 

          The gifts from Bones are medium-sized, but they weigh a lot. He wouldn’t exactly be shocked if he put bricks in them just to throw them off. He seems like that kind of person. It’s not like it matters. 

          There’s a quiet knocking on the door and Jim opens it up, finding Chekov on the other side. “Hello, zer. I’m early, I know, but-” 

          “You’re right on time. The others are still asleep, but Sulu and Spock will be up in about a half-hour. Come on in. Did you see Uhura or Gayla?” 

          He peers around his stack of gifts and puts them down on the coffee table. “Aye, sir. Uhura vwas coming across ze campus wist a heavy cardvoard vox.” 

          “All right. That’s good news. Do you know if Bones remembered the eggnog? I forgot to remind him and I don’t honestly know if he got it.” 

          “Aye, sir.” 

          “Great. We’re keeping it alcohol-free for you and Spock, so there’s no need to worry.” 

         Chekov carefully arranges his gifts under the tree. “Senk you, Mr. Kirk.” 

          “You’re welcome, kid.” 

          Jim gets out his new boxes of decorations, rousing Scamp as he pulls them out from under Bones’ bed. Jim has too many books under his to put anything there. They haven’t exactly been bookshelf shopping recently. They’d better soon, though. He’s running out of room under Sulu’s bed, too. Bones says he should just check them out from the library instead of buying them, but if Jim likes a book, he wants to own it. Sulu reads some of them simply because they’re there, so it’s actually one of Jim’s favorite things: the win-win scenario. 

          Chekov gets settled on the couch, holding a pillow with a small smile.  

          Sulu wanders into the room, looking drowsy. “Morning, guys. Got everything set up already, huh” 

          “Not everything. We’ll only decorate once everyone is up.” 

          Someone knocks on the door and Jim goes to open it. “Hey, Uhura. Gaila.”   

          Gaila waves excitedly. “Hi!” 

          “Come on in. We’re just about ready.” 

          Gaila bounces inside, snow shaking from her hair. She slides her shoes off as Jim takes the huge box from Uhura. Uhura hugs Jim just as Gaila comes in for one as well. 

          “Where’s Spock?” Uhura asks, a smile lighting her face. 

          Jim chuckles, pulling back with Gaila still on his arm. “He’s still asleep. He’ll be up in about... five minutes.” 

          Sulu chuckles. “He’s probably already up. You can go ahead and check.”  

          Uhura gives him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before heading to look in on Spock. It’s not exactly a secret that Spock has a soft spot for her. She hasn’t tried to pry him away from them, so they’ve decided she isn’t so bad.  

          Scamp patters into the room, her little bell jingling around her neck.  

          Gayla giggles, picking her up. “Hi, Scampers. How are you, little baby?” 

          She’d been very excited when she met Scamp for the first time, never having seen a cat before. She, much like Spock, had found that the purring was very nice. Scamp has never been as sure of her as she is of Spock, but she is very tolerant around their resident non-human species. She’s incredibly patient for a cat. 

          Bones comes out of the bedroom, rubbing his head. “Guests already? Jim, you should have woken me up.” 

          “You need the sleep, Bones. You have the latest lectures and the shift at the clinic.” 

          “Okay, fine. Please continue to pamper me in your weird ways.” 

          Jim leads him to the couch where the box of decorations is waiting. Spock and Uhura wander out into the room, Spock looking as collected as ever and well-rested. Uhura pulls some garland out of the box and hands it to him. 

          “Since we’re all here now.” 

          Spock blinks. “Might I inquire again as to the purpose of this?” 

          Jim chuckles. “We’re decorating the tree, Spock. Just wrap it around the top and spiral down.” 

          He deliberates briefly before doing as he’s told. His spiral is – just as they’d expected – perfect. Jim hands each of them a small box or ornaments next and they hang them up. Bones has them all sit on the couch and smile at he takes a picture of them all with the datapad. It wasn’t really meant for that, but he doesn’t care. Spock looks mildly confused in the picture and Bones’s smiling face takes up the space underneath them all. Scamp is perched on Jim’s shoulder and Sulu has his arm wrapped around Chekov. 

          Uhura laughs, wrapping her arm around Gaila where she’s still grinning confusedly. “What did we just do?” 

          “We took a picture, Gaila. Now we have that moment forever.” 

          She holds the datapad when Bones offers it to her and smiles. “I love it.” 

          Once Jim is satisfied with the way everything turns out, he gets everyone to settle down and start opening presents. They open Sulu’s first, simply because they’re taking up so much space. As he’d suspected, he will be sleeping in Sulu’s gift. The thick blanket is probably the highest quality he’s ever owned. They all got blankets, but there isn’t a single one of them complaining. Spock is touching his with tentative fingers. 

          “Thank you, Mr. Sulu.” 

          “You guys are all very welcome. Have fun, and just try not to spill anything on them.” 

          Jim chuckles, wrapping his around his shoulders despite the space it takes up around him. Sulu and Chekov squish closer to the edge of the couch. “No promises, but I’ll try.” 

          They finish exchanging gifts and Spock finds himself confounded by the generosity around him. Uhura squeezes his hand and he glances over at her with a bit of awe in his expression. He looks down at their twined hands and wonders if she knows or even understands what that means. He decides he doesn’t care. 

          Spock is now the owner of “zen CDs” and a box of books from Jim and a fractal from Dr. McCoy. Uhura gave him a box of brain teasers and Gaila gifted Sudoku puzzles. Chekov gave him a replica of the Vulcan capital which now sits on the windowsill in the kitchen. 

          Jim gave Bones a pair of glasses with googly eyes in them. He’s got them perched on the end of his nose so he can see over the plastic eyes. Chekov gave him a model of the Eifel Tower. Uhura and Gaila went together on their gift and got him a set of shot glasses and a beautifully aged whiskey. He won’t ask what it cost. And Spock... Spock got him a set of surgical masks with lips on them. He would bet down to his last dollar that Jim had everything to do with them. There was an accompanying set of the finest scalpels he’s ever seen.  _Those_  Bones knows are from Spock. 

          Spock gave Sulu a sheath for his sword, which looks as if it came from the throes of Japan in the olden days. Jim’s gift was just as tasteful as before. A bag of balloons and markers that glow in the dark. He also gave Sulu a poster that reads “A good landing is any landing you can walk away from.” It’s hanging on the wall in his and Spock’s room now. Uhura got him a box of expensive-looking pens and Gaila picked up the other side with a box of assorted drawing, painting and sketchbooks. Chekov gave him a carving of what the USS Enterprise will look like when she’s all put together. It’s no secret that he wants to fly the most advanced ship in the fleet. Bones got him an old bomber jacket from the early 1900s. 

          Chekov got a wristwatch from Jim. It isn’t out of the ordinary for him to get distracted and miss lectures. Spock got him something called a “Box of Physics” which he seemed to appreciate. For another together-gift, Uhura and Gayla got him a bunch of sweaters. They shared a laugh as he slipped one over his head almost immediately. Spock gifted him a book of Russian proverbs. It was Bones’ turn to be the one with the fun gift, which turned out to be a real-life lightsaber from those old movies.  

          Gaila got a camera from Uhura, since she had a thing about those pictures in books of people smiling in war time. Jim got her a necklace and helped her put it on. Spock got her a geode which had had seen in their trip to the city. Shockingly enough, Bones’ gift was a bracelet-making set. He saw the work she tried to do with her hair and figured it would be good practice for her. She sure seemed happy enough. Chekov got her a model of her home city as well.  

          Uhura opened Spock’s gift first, finding a pristine phaser under the lid of the wooden box. None of them mentioned the fact that they aren’t supposed to go anywhere near those outside the range or actually being on a starship. They’re too afraid to ask how he got it. Chekov gave her an old boardgame and a book of crosswords. Bones’ present was assorted lipstick, since he didn’t really know what to get her. She appreciated it nonetheless. Jim got her a pair of bunny slippers and a huge book of dead languages. Gaila got her a box of colored pencils and a coloring book that they’d seen on a shopping trip once. Uhura laughs when she sees the dorky little pictures. 

          They spent hours watching Christmas specials, deciding afterwards that it was late. It was the first of many holidays and special events spent together. They were content. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this went, but feel free to let me know. :) It's my first Star Trek fic.


End file.
